Birth of Bailey
by McFreckles
Summary: This is a short story about how Bailey would have been born if Meredith hadn't needed a C-section.


"Well I didn't expect to see you again so soon" Connie says as she walks into Meredith's delivery room. "Her contractions are every three minutes" says Derek. "And she doesn't want drugs" adds Christina. "I have Dr. Knox available in case she changes her mind" Derek says quickly, shooting Christina a death glare. "Look, she doesn't want drugs!" "Okay, can everybody please just shut up" Meredith says loudly, getting tired of Derek and Christina bickering over her. "I want to push. I feel like I need to push. Can I push?" Derek looks down at Meredith with worry and concern and Christina just glares at Connie. "I just need to check first…" Connie says. "Okay, you are about 7 cm dilated and we need to wait until you're 10 to push." "Okay" Meredith says tentatively. "So we just have to wait it out" Derek asks. "Your contractions, as you know, will get to be about 2 minutes apart and last for a minute. I'll come back and check on you in an hour." Just then the power goes out. "Okay" Christina says in surprise. "Well, don't panic. It's just a power outage. There are generators. The power's gonna go on any second" Derek says. "Yeah, it's gonna be fine" Christina says encouragingly. The thunder rumples loudly and the lights still don't turn on. "Derek" Meredith says her voiced filled with concern. "Yeah, any second" he says giving her hand a squeeze. She winces and grunts in pain when another contraction comes through. Derek kisses Meredith's forehead as Connie leaves the room. "It's not too late for Dr. Knox to come and" "She doesn't want drugs!" Just then another contraction comes and Meredith yelps in pain. "All right Mer, breathe, just breathe" Derek coaches. "Uh, Dr. Yang? Dr. Webber needs you in OR 2" Shane says when he walks into Meredith's room. "To do what? I can't operate in the dark" she replies. "Just go. I'll be fine" Meredith says. Derek rubs Meredith's head and Christina looks down at her friend. "Okay Happy, come here and update me as soon as Connie says she can push" Christina says. She gives Meredith's hand one last squeeze and leaves the room. "And stay with her" Christina yells from the hallway.

An hour later Meredith is sweaty and in a lot of pain. "Connie get this baby out of me NOW" Meredith yells as Connie walks into the room. "Let's see how you're doing. Okay Meredith you're 10 cm dilated. It's time to push!" Connie sits down in front of Meredith and 2 nurses come in to help her. "Dr. Grey this is so exciting for you! Is there anything I can get you to help? Or do you need me to just page Dr. Yang, or I could…" Shane asks. "Get. Out." "Uh, but Dr. Yang said…" "Shane, get out before I kill you" Meredith yells. Derek gives Shane a look that means 'I would do what she says' and so Shane leaves. "I hate that intern!" "I know" Derek says as he rubs Meredith's back. Another contraction hits Meredith and she grunts in pain. "Okay Meredith I need you to push on 3. 1…2…3!" Meredith leans forward and pushes with all her power. She screams in pain and squeezes Derek's hand extremely hard. When that contraction ends a minute later Connie says "you have 30 seconds to rest before the next contraction Meredith." "Derek I can't do this, I need, I need you to take over" she says hysterically. "You can do this Mer. I love you" he says lovingly. Another contraction comes and Meredith is hit with a tidal wave of pain. 30 minutes later Meredith is still pushing. "Okay Meredith just a little bit more! I can see the top of his head" Connie says encouragingly. Meredith collapses against the pillows after pushing for a minute. 'I'm going to kill you" she says angrily to Derek. "Yes dear" he says lovingly and he kisses her forehead in encouragement. Meredith screams in pain when the next contraction hits. "30 seconds my ass" she cries. "I hate you so much right now! I can't believe I'm giving birth in the dark" she says to Derek with tears streaming down her face.

After a few more minutes of pushing and screaming Connie pulls the baby out. "And the baby is out!" "What do you see" Meredith says with fear in her voice. "I don't know. It's too dark" Derek replies. "I don't hear him crying. Why isn't he crying?" One of the nurses takes the baby to the warming tray to examine him. Derek leaves Meredith's side to go look at his son. "Somebody talk to me" Meredith says. "I don't hear him crying!" "All right, here you go" the nurse says as she hands the baby to Derek. The baby immediately starts crying and Derek carries him over to Meredith. Derek chuckles as the fussing continues. "Look at that, he's perfect" he says with a smile on his face. Meredith starts laughing and tears of joy and relief stream down her face. "He's just perfect" Derek says as he hands him to Meredith. She takes the baby and snuggles him into her chest. "Hi baby" she says quietly with a huge smile on his face. A nurse comes up next to her bed and takes the baby from her. "What…?" Derek follows the nurses back to the warming tray and Meredith looks over at them in fear. "Derek?" "His breathing is shallow, his stats are low" he replies. "Why are his stats low" Meredith questions, whipping her head back and forth between Derek and Connie. "Well, in the dark like this, it's hard to be sure. But it's not uncommon, especially in babies like these that come out early. We'll get him to the NICU and make sure everything checks out" Connie says in a soothing voice to Meredith. "Derek, go with him. Do not leave his side for a second. Do you hear me?" Meredith says. "Okay." Derek comes over to the bed and kisses Meredith quickly before leaving with the baby.

"What happened? Where's Derek and the baby" Christina questions as she walks into Meredith's room. "Derek took him up to the NICU. His breathing was shallow and his stats were low." "Well I'm sure he's going to be just fine" Christina says. Meredith gives her a little smile and Christina squeezes her hand in encouragement. "SO, does he have the McDreamy hair?" "Completely bald" Meredith says laughing. "No" Christina cries in fake horror. "Well, he'll probably look just like you then" she adds with a smile. "Maybe. But I hope he gets Derek's eyes." "Did you decide on a name?" "I have something in mind but I want to run it by Derek first" she replies with a sly smile. "All right. Well get some sleep. You look like crap." "I look better than you" Meredith says jokingly. "You really don't!" Both girls laugh and Christina gives Meredith a light hug before leaving.

Derek walks into Meredith's room to find her fast asleep. He wheels his son in, who is also sleeping, and places the tiny crib next to Meredith's bed. He places a gentle kiss on her head which causes her to stir. "Hi" he says with a huge smile plastered across his face. "Hmm-mm" she replies. Suddenly she bolts up in her bed; "where is he? Is he okay? What did they say about his breathing?" "Calm down" Derek says as he pushes her back down into the pillows. "He's right here" he says as he picks up the baby and hands him to Meredith. "His APGAR is good, 609. He's perfectly healthy." "Oh thank god." Meredith holds her baby and rocks him gently, her eyes filled with love. "Have you checked on Zola?" "Right before I can here. She's fine, just playing with Sofia." "You should go get her so she can meet him." "Okay." Derek looks at the baby longingly. "Go! He'll still be here when you get back" she says with a smile. Derek comes back in a few minutes later with Zola on his hip. "Zola this is your baby brother" Meredith says with a smile. "What his name?" Meredith looks up in surprise, as if she totally forgot about that part. "We haven't picked one yet sweetie" Derek says. He puts Zola down on the bed by Meredith's legs so she can get a better look at her baby brother. "Derek." "What?" "No that's his name. Derek." "I'm flattered, really, but do we really want two Derek's?" "Oh we won't call him Derek, that'll just be his first name." Derek picks Zola up again and rests her on his hip. "Okay so Derek is his first name, what's his middle name going to be" he asks. "Mark?" "No, it should be someone living. Besides we don't want him to turn into a man w-h-o-r-e. It should be someone who has been important in both of our lives." "Someone we both respect and look up to. Someone for him to look up to." "Exactly" he says with a smile. Bailey starts fussing so Meredith pats him gently to calm him down. Derek cocks his head to the side and waits for Meredith to suggest something. "What do you think about Bailey" she says with a smile. "Bailey" he says in surprise. "You like it?" "I love it!" Meredith laughs as Derek says "what do you think" to Zola. "Baywee" she says in her little baby voice. "That's right Zo!" Derek takes Bailey a few minutes later and helps Zola get settled in Meredith's lap, so the girl doesn't feel left out. Meredith's heart almost bursts with joy at the sight of Derek rocking their newborn son.


End file.
